


Fill my stocking

by CyberpunkThot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frotting, He has a gift for V, M/M, Santa Jackie, Strip Tease, and V can’t wait to unwrap it, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkThot/pseuds/CyberpunkThot
Summary: Jackie gives V his Christmas gift a day early but he won’t let him enjoy it until until Christmas Day.(Kind of a sequal to ‘Enjoy the show’ but is actually a stand alone)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you ever write smut to avoid spending time with your family at Christmas? Yeah me too. 
> 
> But anyway I hope you like this Christmas fic!

The gaudy Christmas card had given V a time and location: 11pm @ Jackie’s apartment. Just what was he planning? When V had received the card in the mail he thought it was weird that Jackie had decided to post it and not just give it to him. However the contents implied that Jackie was planning something and V was excited to see what his lover had in store for him. 

So V was now standing outside of Jackie’s place, 11pm on the dot. The weather was still mild so V was wearing a cropped sweatshirt embellished with little sequin holly leaves and jeans. He noticed an envelope stuck to the door. Taking it and opening it quickly, V read from yet another gaudy festive card: 

“Let yourself in and lock the door. See you under the mistletoe, J x”

Just what was Jackie up to. Shaking his head and pocketing the card, V let himself into the apartment, seeing that Jackie had maybe gotten carried away? The floor was lined with string lights, guiding V further down the hallway. Tacky budget store decorations hung from the ceiling and bulbuls we’re hooked to anywhere that would allow them. Despite the strange decor, V couldn’t help a broad smile spreading on his face. This was fantastic. 

Entering the living room, V looked around and saw much of the same decorations scattered about, though the lighting was slightly dimmed. Although some of the furniture was rearranged, mostly just pushed to the side, and the couch sitting right in the centre. And right there above it, taped to the ceiling, was a sprig of plastic mistletoe. Wow, Jackie really got the best, V couldn’t help but think.

Approaching the couch, V wondered what he had just signed up to. He didn’t have to wonder for long, the in-wall speakers started playing club remixes of classic Christmas songs. Ok, so things were getting weird now. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see his lover’s approach. 

“Feliz navidad mi amor,” Jackie’s voice was deep as he finally welcomed V. V however, was taken aback. He was met with a fascinating sight, Jackie was wearing a heavy velvet Santa suit. It looked legit too, like an outfit the real Santa would wear. The deep red velvet was perfectly complimented by the snowy white faux fur trim. He was wearing a pair of black leather gloves and gold buttons were adding that extra authenticity. A thick black leather belt was secured around his waist and heavy black leather boots finished the outfit. How was Jackie not hot underneath that thick outfit, that collar was sat snugly under his chin. 

V’s eyes were wide as his eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s strong frame, he looked really good, V could feel heat rising to his cheeks. After enjoying the outfit, V lifted his face so he was looking straight at Jackie’s. He was wearing a matching Santa hat and even those tiny round glasses that V often saw the more classic depictions of Santa wear. At least he wasn’t wearing a stupid fake beard. V never thought he’d want to get fucked by Santa but now...maybe he did. Santa Jackie that is. 

“What is this babe?” V gestured to the room and then at Jackie, “and what...are you wearing?”

“Aaah, V. Didn’t you tell me you loved Christmas time?” Jackie hooked a gloved hand under V’s chin, lifting his head up, “now aren’t we supposed to be doing something right now?” His eyes flicked up to the mistletoe quickly before landing back on V.

V smirked back, almost challenging the man in front of him. But Jackie wasn’t closing the distance so V did, pressing forward and claiming his mouth. Jackie hummed and moved his hand down to V’s chest before pushing him back with a hard thrust. The smaller man fell rather ungracefully onto the couch behind him. 

“Hey!” V tried and failed to get back up, he was enjoying that, but Jackie kept pushing him down. 

Jackie leant forward putting a hand on the back of the couch and crowded down into V’s space, he would be intimidating too if he wasn’t dressed a fucking Santa. “Why don’t you sit back and relax, and I’ll give you your present,” he grabbed his crotch and chuckled deeply as V’s eyes followed the movement.

So this was Jackie’s plan? V could play along, he nodded eagerly before sitting back as Jackie moved away, turning up the volume of the music as he went.

The first thing to go we’re those glasses, Jackie was swinging his hips from side to side in time with the music. The large man threw the useless spectacles to the side and V couldn’t help himself as he watched them skid across the floor.

“Yo!” Jackie’s booming voice caught V’s attention again, and V honestly couldn’t understand why he looked away. This was the first time Jackie has done something like this for V, and V was going to enjoy every moment of it. 

Satisfied that his boyfriends attention was back on him, Jackie continued to move to the beat of the music, thrusting his hips slightly. Winking down at V, Jackie slowly removed the thick belt, pulling it from the coat loops. He kept a hold of one end as he whipped it against the air. 

V swallowed thickly, they hadn’t talked about that kind of play yet. But he didn’t need to worry, Jackie marched forward, slinging the belt around V’s neck and pulling him forward. Jackie remained standing as he pulled V’s head closer against his groin. It seemed that Jackie was enjoying this dance as much as V was, the erection that was teasingly thrusting against his face made V lick his lips. 

“You’ll need to be patient before you get your present novio,” Jackie stroked the back of V’s head before stepping back once more. This time when Jackie kept dancing to the beat, his movements getting more vulgar by the minute, he started undoing those shiny gold buttons. The more that came loose, the more skin that V could see. So Jackie wasn’t wearing anything underneath that jacket huh? Damn, but he’d still kept his chains on, classic Jackie. 

Eventually he pulled the jacket open, showing V his toned chest. “You like what you see V?” Jackie removed the jacket one shoulder at a time, eventually flinging the item of clothing straight at the man on the couch. V’s vision was completely blinded by the action and quickly scrambled to remove the offending fabric. He was glad he did, Jackie was standing proud, bare chested and eager to please. 

The pants Jackie was wearing were being held up by a pair of fancy black suspenders that he was now stretching out. He let go and they snapped back against his heated skin. Jackie could hear V gasp at the movement and it spurred him on. 

V was sitting forward, trying to see as much as possible. The tightness in his pants was starting to get uncomfortable so he repositioned himself slightly. Jackie saw V’s struggle and decided to turn it up a notch. Strutting over in time to the music to where V was seated, maintaining eye contact the whole time. 

Jackie pushed V back so he was forced to lean against the back of the couch. Happy with this Jackie planted a heavy boot next to V’s thigh. In the new position Jackie’s crotch was now crowding V’s vision, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. The bass of the song had picked up and Jackie was thrusting his hips forward with each deep thrum. 

V instinctively licked his lips and his mouth parted, his eyes trained on the bulge being gifted to him. “Jackieee,” so close and yet so far, V couldn’t help whining, the show was making him feel hot. 

“Oh, you feeling it already huh V?” Jackie kept his foot in place but hooked his thumbs into the front of his pants and pulled them down slightly. The motion revealed that Santa Jackie was wearing a tight pair of (are those leather?!) underwear. “You haven’t even unwrapped your gift yet,” Jackie let go of his waistband and instead held his hands out for V.

Looking up to see Jackie’s face, V could tell that he was feeling it too, that underwear couldn’t be comfortable but damn they were hot! V placed his hands in Jackie’s and soon he was being pulled up so they were standing opposite each other. 

“Well go on then mi amor, unwrap it,” Jackie guided V’s hands onto his shoulders to slide off the suspenders.

“Fuck,” V was kinda feeling a little breathless. Just watching Jackie move the way he did was fucking fantastic and now V would finally get to take care of the pressure in his pants. Without the support of the suspenders, Jackie’s pants hung low on his waist. V was too impatient to admire the look anymore and quickly pushed them down, seeing the bulge trying its best to fight against the leather holding it down. 

“You like your gift V?” The larger man had taken V’s hand and held it against his crotch, humming as he was finally getting some stimulation on his trapped cock.

“Fuck yes Jack!” V tried to press closer.

“So you don’t want me to take these of?” Jackie ran his thumbs along the waistband of his underwear. 

V’s eyes widened, pupils blown wide with lust, “what? Yes, no? Please Jackie!” V was feeling a bit too needy to unravel Jackie’s riddle, of course he should take them off! 

Santa Jackie just laughed, “so eager V, but it is still Christmas Eve, you’ll have to wait until tomorrow.” Jackie removed V’s hands and held them in one of his, manoeuvring the smaller man so he was facing away with his hands pinned behind his back. “We’ll just have to do something until then, won’t we?” Jackie started rocking his hips against V’s clothed ass in time to the music.

“Jackie fuck!” V leant forward, trusting Jackie’s grip on his wrists to keep him upright. He tried to meet each of Jackie’s movements but he was being held tightly in place. 

“Woah woah there novio, I’m going to give you a real good treat,” Jackie spun V around, letting go of his hands, instead resting a hand on the small of his back. With his other gloved hand, Jackie stroked V’s cheek and dragged him into a kiss. V eagerly returned the deep kiss, accepting the tongue that forced its way inside. 

Stopping for air, V held on tight to Santa Jackie, fuck he had no right looking so good in leather underwear. V’s pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable and a small wet patch was even beginning to form. “When do I get my real gift Jack?” He whined, rubbing his hand against Jackie’s trapped dick while thrusting against his thigh. 

Jackie just chuckled and put his hands on the back of V’s thighs and lifted him up effortlessly. “Soon V,” he proceeded to carry V towards the bedroom, not an easy task when the man in his arms couldn’t keep still. “In the meantime though, I think I saw more mistletoe above the bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok so it’s not Christmas anymore but I have had this written since then and I’m gonna post it now! So enjoy it! Or you can wait until later this year to read it?

V could still hear the faint thump of the music as Jackie carried him to the bedroom. Rather suddenly V found himself being thrown down onto the bed. He laid there for a moment expecting Jackie to join him but he didn’t, this gave V a few moments to appreciate the abundance of plastic mistletoe sprigs taped to the ceiling. 

Santa Jackie could see V admiring his work but he was more interested in giving V his gift. “So then V, you’ve still got twenty minutes until midnight, what shall we do until then hmm?” Jackie lifted a foot onto the bed and put his hands behind his head, starting to thrust against the air. The action definitely got the attention of V back onto him, and V looked so hungry for it.

“Jackie c’mon!” V whined as he crawled forward until he was in front of Jackie’s thrusting hips. He reached up and ran his hands down Jackie’s chest until they gradually come to rest on the waistband of those dumb leather pants. “Won’t you let me have my present early?” He rubbed his hand against the trapped length in Jackie’s pants and looked up pleadingly.

Jackie’s movements faltered a bit as he felt some pressure on his dick but he wasn’t going to give in to V that easy this time! “Oh no V, you’ve got to wait,” he removed V’s hand and used it to pull the smaller man to his feet. “But I think I’m going to unwrap mine right now,” Jackie growled into V’s ear and he moved his hands under V’s sweater. 

Moaning as Jackie’s large gloved hands explored under his clothes, V couldn’t help leaning into the touch, “that’s no fair big guy!” 

“Oh isn’t it, you seem to be liking it,” Jackie’s hands groped V’s chest, rubbing his palms over V’s sensitive nipples. The feel of the gloves felt strange but not unwelcome, V couldn’t help but imagine how they would feel elsewhere.

“Jackie-!” V threw his head back when Jackie pinched his nips.

“This sweater looks good on you, think I’ll leave it on,” Jackie’s large hands smoothed down V’s chest until they dipped slightly under his waistband. “Didn’t wear anything special for tonight?” he feigned offence as his hands started pushing he waistband down, caressing the bare skin of V’s ass. 

“Maybe you should just keep unwrapping,” V’s voice was low and teasing, daring Jackie to keep going. Biting his lip, V leant forward, trying to get the larger man to close the gap between them.

Chuckling, Jackie leant forward also, meeting V in a wet hungry kiss. It was uncoordinated and sloppy but to them it was perfect. Jackie continued to swallow the sounds from V as he moved closer, trying to press their bodies as close as possible. “Oh, what have we here?” As Jackie was sliding V’s pants down his fingers brushed against something on V’s thigh.

Giggling at Jackie’s surprise, V pushed him back so he that he could move to stand. “It’s your present,” V winked as he encouraged Santa Jackie to take a seat on the edge of the bed. “Let me show you,” he turned and faced away. Resuming what his lover had started earlier, V slid his hands down his sides and under his waistband, pushing the offending pants down his legs. Bending at the hip, V pushed them until they were at his ankles and he heard a sharp intake of breath from the man on the bed.

“Mierda V!” Jackie couldn’t take his eyes off of his boyfriend’s legs. V had chosen to forgo underwear entirely and settle on just wearing a pair of candy stripe thigh-high socks, paired with his cropped sweater he felt quite cute. “Turn around,” Jackie’s voice was deep and demanding.

A shiver ran down V’s spine at hearing his lover’s tone, he turned around and Jackie had no doubt that V was enjoying himself. “Do you like them?” V had approached Jackie and pushed him back, “they make me feel festive.” He crawled over Jackie, pressing his hips down against those of the man beneath him. 

“Mmm, they suit you,” Jackie’s hands found a home on the round cheeks of V’s ass. “Maybe I should let you have a peek, eh?” He held V close as he thrust his hips up against him, “you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Fuck yes!” V was so impatient for it, he felt the hard leather clad bulge rub against his exposed cock and it felt so good. His hands were trailing down Jackie’s chest and down between their bodies, trying to get to his treat. It was a struggle as V found it difficult to separate himself from Jackie but he eventually knelt up, giving him room to try and work out how to get those stupid pants off.

V was straddling Jackie’s thighs now, fighting with the leather covering Jackie’s dick, “how the fuck do you get these off!”

“Calm down V,” gently taking V’s hands, Jackie moved them to the right side of his underwear, “there’s a hidden buckle, they were a bitch to get on!”

“Alright! Need me to save you,” V mocked as he managed to pull back the flap revealing the little silver buckle. “Y’know, when you said I had to unwrap my present, I didn’t think it was gonna be quite so literal.” Easier than he was expecting, V managed to undo the buckle, but the next challenge was getting the actual things off.

“You’re my saviour,” Jackie took control again, lifting his hips and peeling away the tight leather. V had to help, sliding his hand underneath and finally feeling the warmth of Jackie’s erection. However he couldn’t enjoy it just yet, he held Jackie as he pulled the leather away, the perspiration of their activities making it that much more challenging. “Fucking things, if I’d known these would have been such a pain to take off I wouldn’t have worn them!” The large man kicked the damn underwear of his legs.

“Ah come on now Jack! You looked fucking hot!” With Jackie’s needy cock now free, V got to work twisting his hand up and down the glorious length. “You’re so fucking hot,” he repeated, this time he repositioned himself so he could hold both Jackie and his own member in his grip. V needed to use both hands to keep them both together, as he thrust forward he could feel the slide of Jackie against him and it made him throw his head back with another lewd moan. 

Jackie held onto V’s hips and thrust up into his hands, it felt good to finally get some stimulation. “Yes novio, just like that,” he encouraged V’s movements, feeling his palm slide over his leaking tip. 

“Mmm yes, you like that? Does that mean I can enjoy my gift properly now?” V slid forward and repositioned himself so Jackie’s dick was sliding between his ass cheeks.

Jackie’s grip tightened as he was teased with that sweet ass, but before he could enjoy it too much, V moved away. He crawled across the bed to rummage in the bedside drawer, retrieving the nearly empty bottle of lube. Throwing it playfully at Jackie, V leant forward on his forearms and arched his back, putting his ass on display for his lover. “Well Jackie, can I?” He wiggled his hips slightly, trying to be convincing. 

“I’m sure I can make an exception for you, mi amor,” the mattress dipped under Jackie’s weight as he moved behind V. He ran his still gloved hands up V’s thighs, playing with the elastic of his socks before moving up and spreading V’s cheeks. 

The young cyberpunk keened when he felt Jackie’s slick gloved finger ghost over his hole, was he going to be keeping his gloves on?? V’s question was answered when he felt one of those fingers slowly breach his tight ring. “Jackieee, fuck,” V gripped the sheets in front of him, the sensation was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

“I got you V,” Jackie continued to stretch and prepare the man before him until he was begging for it, making sure to hit his prostate every now and then just to tease him. 

“I’m ready big guy,” anymore teasing and V would literally explode - well, at least it felt that way.

“Are you now?” Jackie pushed his fingers in as far as they could go, holding them there to watch V writhe around them. Chuckling at the younger man’s impatience, Santa Jackie removed his fingers and lined himself up. He pushed his way inside slowly, allowing V to accommodate to the stretch. Jackie rubbed soothing circles into V’s hips, trying to stop his wiggling so much, “easy V, you good?”

“Fuck,” it had been a while since they had time to go all the way and V needed to get reacquainted with the sheer size of Jackie inside him. “Yeah, I’m good,” he couldn’t keep his hips still though, needing to feel every inch of Jackie, “just, start slow yeah?”

V whined when he felt Jackie slowly pull out, “don’t worry V, I’ll look after you.” The large man ran a leather clad hand down V’s back before sliding back into him. “Damn V, you take me so well,” Jackie continued to slowly rock into his lover, teasing him with slow deep thrusts that made the smaller man moan. 

“Whatever! Just, just move faster!” V was getting impatient with the slow pace, he needed more.

“So bossy,” Jackie thrust deep one more time before pulling out completely, hushing the protests from V as he did. “Alright V, quit yer whining,” he stood up and pulled V to the edge of the bed, keeping a strong grip on his hips. Once V’s feet were on the floor, Jackie lined himself back up and buried himself deep back inside. 

“Yes Jackie yes!” V pushed back, loving the new position. He planted his feet properly and twisted his hands into the covers, pushing back into each of Jackie’s hard thrusts. Looking over his shoulder he saw how much Jackie was feeling it, he was grunting every time he was balls deep in V’s tight heat. “Just like that big guy, that’s it,” V panted out, “right there!” He supported himself with one arm, while he moved his other hand down to stroke himself in time with Jackie’s punishing pace.

The festive music that could be heard faintly in the room before was now being drowned out by the slapping of skin and the moans of both men. Jackie had moved to push V’s lower back down into the mattress, running his hands up and under his sweater. V arched his back more when he felt those gloved hands explore his heated skin.

“Jackie, stop a minute,” V twisted around and shuffled back onto the bed.

“Everything ok V?” Jackie took a step back, wanting to make sure he wasn’t hurting his lover.

V wasn’t in pain though, he just wanted a change in position. He grabbed Jackie’s hand and used his own strength to pull him onto the bed as well, losing his Santa hat in the process. With Jackie now on his back, V wasted no time straddling him, “everything is fucking fantastic big guy.” He reached behind him and guided Jackie’s dick back towards his entrance. V rose up onto his knees and quickly sunk down, “so good.” He leant over and retrieved the discarded hat, putting it on as he started rocking on Jackie, keeping him deep inside. 

“Fuck V,” Jackie tightened his grip on V’s hips, watching as he bounced up and down on his dick. 

“Yes, more,” V threw his head back in pleasure, moving his hands onto the larger man’s hairy chest. V found Jackie’s nipples and pinched hard, earning him a strangled moan and a deeper thrust than he was expecting. He leant down and kissed his lover, their mouths met in a wild clash of teeth and shared breath, “you’re so good Jackie, so deep, so full!”

Jackie knew that when V started babbling on he was close, so he planted his feet on the bed and held V’s hips steady as he jack-hammered up into the tight heat.

“Fuck Jackie, right there! You gonna cum Jack? Wanna cum inside me?” V tried to keep kissing Jackie but the force of Jackie’s thrusts prevented it. V jerked himself off at a drastic pace, feeling the heat coiling in his abdomen.

“Shit, you’re always so good for me V,” Jackie could feel himself reaching the edge of climax and he just needed a few more good thrusts. 

V’s head thumped into Jackie’s shoulder as he felt his orgasm hit, praising Jackie throughout. “Fuck Jackie! I’m cu-!” He was cut off by a particularly hard thrust, making him arch his back and push down on Jackie’s chest, the pleasure almost too much.

As soon as Jackie felt V’s inner walls flutter around his dick, he felt his release hit him, painting V’s insides with each deep thrust. “I got you V, taking it so well,” a few more thrusts up and Jackie was spent.

V collapsed on top of Jackie, feeling an intense wave of satisfaction wash over him. He didn’t care that their stomachs were covered with his seed, or the faint throbbing in his ass, V wouldn’t have it any other way. He continued to rock his hips ever so slightly, trying to enjoy the last remaining waves of pleasure. “That was one hell of a gift Jack,” he rest his chin on Jackie’s broad chest, looking up at his dopey faced lover.

“I could say the same to you mi amor,” Jackie gave V’s ass a congratulatory pat, “one hell of a gift indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas guys!
> 
> Happy Holidays!
> 
> Stay safe and have fun!


End file.
